idiot namja
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN" ini masih Desember kan? selalu menyenangkan melihat dua orang yang jatuh cinta


_**Beside on True Story..**_

_**Mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi senang sekali punya teman seperti mereka.**_

_**.**_

_** IDIOT NAMJA**_

.

**Dikerjakan sembari menunggu kuota modem terisi**

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

"Kyu, bisakah kau berhenti memainkan psp sialan itu?"

Kyuyun mempause gamenya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Kibum yang baru masuk ke flat mereka dengan tampang kusut, "waeyo?"

"kau tak ada kegiatan lain selain bermain game?" ucap Kibum sambil berdecak pinggang, hari ini cukup berat baginya dan waktu istirahatnya harus terganggu karena suara berisik benda berbentuk kota itu akan benar-benar menganggu.

"aku ini pacarmu bummie, bisakah diberi toleransi?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eye andalannya yang membuat sedikit sudut bibir Kibum terangkat.

"ulangi ucapanmu tadi."

"aku ini pacar Bummie hyung.!" ucap Kyuhyun ceria dan mau tak mau akhirnya Kibum tersenyum juga

"aku suka mendengar itu, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatanmu."

"saranghae hyung!"

.

.

Pip..pip..ctar..

Suara bising itu keluar dari benda kotak pipih yang dipegang seorang namja ikal yang menyandarkan bahunya di sofa, sesekali tangannya meraba pada mangkuk besar popcorn di atas meja dan memasukannya ke mulutnya.

"YAK.. CHO KYUHYUN KAU AKAN JADI SHINDONG HYUNG!" teriak seorang namja berlesung pipi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dalam flat milik Kyuhyun err—milik Kibum tepatnya.

"aish.. siwon hyung berisik!" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandagannya dari pspnya, sementara itu sang tuan muda Choi hanya tersenyum maklum dengan sikap dongsaengnya yang terlewat ketus.

"lihat perutmu sudah buncit karna pola hidup tak sehatmu itu." kekeh Siwon sambil menunjuk-nunjuk perut Kyuhyun yang langsung ditepis kasar sang empunya perut buncit.

"aku tak mau punya badan sebesar gorilla sepertimu." cibir Kyuhyun yang kini membuat Siwon terkekeh

"ini otot Kyu dan para yeoja dan uke suka pada pria yang punya abs."

"lalu kenapa hyung tak punya pacar sampai sekarang?"

JLEB..

Siwon terdiam sementara Kibum yang tengah menyusun proposal di atas nakas cuma tersenyum geli,

PLETAkk..

Kyuhyun memilih menyerah dan mempausekan gamenya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Siwon sebelum sebuah jitakan penuh cinta kembali mendarat di kepalanya yang memiliki IQ tinggi

"dengar Kyu kau itu terlalu pemalas, sekarang kau harus memilih menjadi orang yang melakukan perubahan atau hanya seorang pemain game tak berguna."

Kyuhyun terdiam sedikit mendengar petuah dari sang hyung, sedikit menghela napas berat sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"aku terlahir sebagai seorang gamers hyung."ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasang tampang aegyo yang sukses membuat urat-urat wajah Siwon menyembul keluar karena menahan kesal.

"Kibummie apa kau mau menikah dengan namja pemalas ini?"

"akan aku pikirkan,"

"yak hyung! Kau harusnya membelaku.!"

"bummie bisa kau nasehati namja pemalas ini? Badannya akan jadi sebesar Shindong kalau seharian hanya main game sambil memakan junkfood!"

"ya Kyu, benar apa yang dikatakan Siwon hyung. Sana pergi berolahraga!"

"agghhh.. kalian cerewet sekali.!"

"ini demi kebaikanmu Kyu, nanti hyung yang akan mengawasi latihanmu."

"Kibum hyunngggg.. Kyu tidak mauuuu.." rengek Kyuhyun sambil berlutut memeluk pinggang Kibum.

"aigooo.. Kyu jangan seperti ini."

"tapii..tapiii nanti badan Kyu sakit semua." Kyuhyun memelas sambil memasang tampang paling menyedihkan yang bisa ia buat, yang mau tak mau akhirnya membuat Kibum luluh juga.

"ya sudah kalau kau tak mau." ucap Kibum akhirnya sambil mengusap rambut namjachingunya itu penuh sayang. "mianhe Siwon hyung, sepertinya Kyu tidak bisa ikut ke gym denganmu."

Siwon merengut, ia sudah tau kalau usahanya akan sia-sia jika Kibum ada di dekat Kyuhyun. Selalu saja namja berambut ikal itu mampu merayu Kibum untuk melakukan apa yang ia mau dan jika harus bersitegang dengan Kibum lebih baik Siwon memilih mundur.

"yaayaa.. terserah kalian saja, siap-siap saja Bum jika kau akan menikahi karung beras nantinya." sengit Siwon yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"apapun bentuknya asal itu Kyuhyun aku tak masalah."

Kyuhyun menatap haru Kibum yang tengah tersenyum di depannya, langsung saja ia menarik tengkuk Hyungnya itu dan menciumnya.

"kurasa aku pergi saja." Siwon berucap malas, kalau sudah begini ia malas menjadi obat nyamuk sementara dua dongsaengnya asik bermesraan dan melihat gelagat Kyuhyun ia tau kemana permainan ini akan berakhir.

"Kibum.. kau sudah terjerat oleh iblis Cho itu." gumam Siwon sebelum benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

**End**


End file.
